


How Danganronpa Ruined My Life

by visceraboy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: open letter, post-killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Open letters from the students of the 53rd killing game.Content warnings:Mentions of violence, stalking, pedophilia, suicide, incest.





	1. Chapter 1

I am Rantaro Amami.  
I was the first victim of the 53rd killing game.  
Now, I don't need to go into the events of the game. If you're reading this, you know what happened in the game. If not, then I don't know why you're here.  
Anyways.  
This is how Danganronpa ruined my life.

Like most of everyone that walked out of that game, I'm harassed daily about it. At first, people joked about me being useless fodder for a predictable twist. I was just another pretty boy for teenage girls to gawk at… I don't like the idea of girls looking at me. I've seen foul things of myself, but I can't do anything about it, because as far as the law is concerned, Rantaro Amami is a fictional character. But I'm still Rantaro. That's still my face on their art.

Then it hit the fan after chapter 6.

People saw what I'd been trying to do, and their reactions were all sorts of varied. The kind I hated the most was the ones that ask why I didn't tell anyone.

This is a statement to those who asked that.

This was a killing game. Any misstep in terms of trust could lead to me dying. I mean, I died anyways, but still. I was 16. I was scared. I was so, so scared. Do you know what it's like to have your head crushed in?

It's been 10 years.

I'm 26 now.

I still have nightmares about a girl clubbing my head in. I still wonder if this life I am in now is all fake. Maybe when I die, I'll wake up again in a new lab. It's not all dark, however.

My spouse whom I will not name in this letter helps me calm down when I have the nightmares. They've helped me in ways I cannot describe, and I couldn't be happier to have them in my life.   
The thing about your life being ruined is how it opens up possibilities for it to be rebuilt.  
Of course I still hurt over Danganronpa. I'm still disgusted by the populations reaction to it. But mostly, I'm happy to live a life with my spouse, and my friends, and my family. If I needed to die twice in order to live like this once, I'd be happy to die a million times.

-R. Amami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, and I was the first blackened of the 53rd Danganronpa, and this is how Danganronpa ruined my life.

I guess the first thing I'd like to mention is how it affected me as a girl. I was 16, I was a child, but that's all taken away when you become a part of Danganronpa. It doesn't matter how young you are, anything can be done to you.   
When I auditioned, it came to my attention that anyone as young as 13 could participate in a killing game. 13. Thirteen. Some children haven't even hit puberty yet at that age! It also means you could potentially be sexualized, abused and murdered for entertainment. Miu told me she wants to go into the sexualization aspects, but I feel the need to mention something that I experienced.  
Grown men stalked me after the killing game. Grown men sent me letters. Grown men told me foul things, and I was 16. A man threatened my life because I didn't want anything to do with him… it's sad, really. You know, 53 killing games means there's over 750 people who participated in the games. Assuming there's an even amount of each gender, about a third of the participants are girls. Every other girl participant of a killing game I've met has had this same problem. 

Another issue is the split over my role in the killing game. Some people believe i would have been a better protagonist to the killing game than Shuichi, which… I'm not sure of, honestly. The others believe I was just eye candy to give Shuichi something to cry over (their words, not mine). I'm not eye candy. I was a teenage girl. I was a fucking child. 

The only fans I've felt genuine love from was the young girls. One girl wrote to me once, and she told me she was so happy to see a bright and kind girl like her take the lead, even if I died after only a few weeks. She told me I gave her hope. I think about her a lot, you know?  
The letter was hand delivered; no address, the only writing on the envelope simply said “to: akamatsu. from: emi.”, and her handwriting was messy, but she told me she was 14. She was just happy to see a resilient girl like her. Another girl sent a letter all the way from the USA. her name was Kate and she was 15. Momota helped me read it! I think I have a proper translation. She told me that seeing me be so brave helped her get through a really bad depression… i hope she's okay…

No matter how much danger I felt I was in, these young girls helped me realize I still had a reason to fight on in this world. I could spark hope, and I didn't even know it. I'm thankful for my friends and my family.

Thank you for reading.

Kaede Akamatsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: due to unfortunate circumstances, Mr. Hoshi was not able to write a letter for this collection. We have gained permission, however, to publicize his final note from his family. Our heart goes out to his loved ones, and may he rest in peace.

\---

if you're reading this, i'm already gone. i'm sorry. i really tried to hold on. i did.   
this world is sick and i can't find any reason to stay.

\---

This was all that was left that the Hoshi family was willing to share, and we thank them for this contribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious note, if you are feeling suicidal, please speak to someone you trust or call the suicide hotline. There are people who care.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I am Kirumi Tojo. I am the second blackened of the fifty-third Danganronpa. This is how Danganronpa ruined my life.  
I feel responsible for Ryoma Hoshi's death. I'm… haunted by his death…  
His family has been kind to me, but I still believe I am to blame.  
… I don't want to continue this.

Kirumi Tojo


End file.
